paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Perk Decks
' ' The Perk Decks system was added on Day 5 of Crimefest as Update 39. Replacing passive tier bonuses, the Perk Decks system allows players to pick from four different decks, each with nine skills (though the skills at second, fourth, sixth, and eighth rank are shared between decks), and each Deck roughly corresponds with one of the four basic skill trees. Only one perk deck can be active at a time, so choose wisely. There are four decks in total: * Crew Chief (Mastermind): The Crew Chief, also known as the Caporegime, is the head of a branch of an organized crime syndicate. The Crew Chief commands a crew of soldiers and reports directly to a boss or an underboss. When the crime syndicate needs to have someone dealt with, the Crew Chief and his soldiers make sure it's done. * Muscle (Enforcer): The Muscle is a tough guy who uses violence to send messages from his Mafia superiors. They are tha backbone of any criminal organization. The muscle is called in whenever you need to rough someone up, break some legs, crush a skull or remind people who's boss. * Armorer (Technician): The Armorer was formerly a profession within the military. The armorer's job is to maintain, repair and improve armors. Any self-respecting crime syndicate needs someone who can make sure the soldiers have the necessary protection to do their jobs. * Rogue (Ghost): The Rogue is a stealthy criminal, capable of sneaky tricks and deadly force. Versatile and deceptive, the Rogue is hired to do anything from pick burglaries to con jobs. The trademark of the Rogue is his versatility - what he lacks in strength he makes up for in skill. Gaining Perk Points Gaining perk points is simple - after earning XP, go to the Skills & Perks screen and view the Perks Deck tab (selected in the upper left). If you have earned any experience since you last checked the Perk Decks tab, the game will then 'convert' that XP into perk points at a given ratio, which mostly depends upon current player level - as a benchline, round your level up to the nearest , then multiply by . For instance, at level 45 (rounding up to 50), the conversion ratio will be 500:1. The experience you convert into perk points is not lost or deducted from your overall level progress. In addition, experience points earned past the level cap of 100 can also be converted into perk points - just visit the Perk Decks tab as you would normally. Spending Perk Points After you've earned perk points, you can now spend them on your perk decks. This is as simple as using the + (plus) button under the perk you wish to unlock. As long as a perk has not been fully unlocked, you can withdraw the points at any time by using the '-' (minus) button under the perk, but once a perk has been fully unlocked you can never get the points back. Perks are on a simple line progression - to be able to purchase the second tier perk, you must first own the first tier perk, and so on. Perk Deck Table The table below shows a full list of all available perks and what they do. The number in parentheses (e.g. (200)) beneath the tier number indicates how many perk points must be spent on that tier's skill to unlock it. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Skills